


花语

by smilecat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecat/pseuds/smilecat
Summary: 几年前写的板车组狗血文，有简单修改。无明显攻受描写，角色开篇死亡预警，围绕高三时期高尾因为意外事故过世的故事。
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	花语

这是何时发生又是何时结束的故事。

那次他丢下了那个时时刻刻待在自己身边的黑发少年。

在这之后发生的事情，他骗自己什么也不知道。

【薄雪草】

他前排的座位不知何时没有了人。

白菊被班长细心插在刚清理过的花瓶上，所放之处是他熟悉的不能再熟悉的人的座位上，刺眼得让他不想直视前方。

是什么时候不见了呢？

他没有刻意去记，也没有刻意去想。

绿间望向窗外，樱花纷纷扬扬地飘散而下，无忧无虑地在空中勾勒着一个又一个勾人心弦的符号。如此普通的场景，每日都能看见，一点也看不出会发生任何事。

记得那次也是这么一个平凡的一天。

但那一次，高尾便从此消失了。

他们像是顺从时间安排般一起度过了三年，篮球部最好的成绩也未能在全国夺冠，大部分同龄生都从部活中退役。一个个依依不舍与不甘心的样子是理所当然的，但绿间依旧孤傲的没有说任何话。

“绿间前辈还是这么无情。”后辈们议论纷纷。

那时高尾还会嬉皮笑脸地揉乱小鬼们的头发，打着绿间的玩笑惹他生气。随后等气氛缓和后，才慢慢地说并不是那样。

高尾像是没有任何理由和条件般永远待在绿间身边，绿间比谁都清楚这些。

放学后如往常那样，绿间在更衣室换好球衣来到体育馆继续他的投球练习，三分球随着岁月的磨炼越来越顺手。球从篮筐中掉落于地上，早已空无一人的体育馆从四面八方传来弹起又落地的重音。

绿间对篮球部的告别，与其是和部员不如说是和陪了自己三年的器械。

他把周边的球捡回原位，结束了最后的社团活动。临走前他不自主地看向社团里高尾的鞋柜，那早已成了一位新生的鞋子放的地方。

绿间没太精神地一人静静地走在大街上回家，等晃过神来自己已经来到了高尾家门口。看着门牌上的汉字，心脏就好像被细针扎了般刺痛。绿间死死抓住自己的胸口，衣服的褶皱随之更加明显。平静了一会后，他将手放在门铃上，却迟迟没法按下去。

“这不是绿间君吗？”

绿间惊了一小下，随着声音往后望去，只见高尾的母亲推着板车站在他身后。

“正好，能帮我一下忙吗？我想把和成君的板车放在仓库里，但一个人果然有些吃力呢。”高尾的母亲露出与高尾相差无几的笑，刺中了绿间心中的软处。

“那能让我骑一下板车吗？我从没有试过。”绿间小心翼翼地询问。

高尾的母亲好像明白了什么似的，笑着点了点头。

他在外面骑了一会后，让他感到意想不到的吃力。板车固然很重，骑起来也不方便，只是一小会就让绿间的脸上留下汗珠。高尾一直都是这么骑着，然后唠叨着“累死我了”并往身后找绿间要水。绿间不会把自己的水杯借给高尾，于是变成了因为这点小事拌嘴了一路。

绿间想到这浅浅地笑了，他从板车上下来后原本打算询问仓库位置，高尾的母亲却先他开口一步踮着脚尖用手帕细心地檫着绿间脸上的汗。绿间顺从地弯了一点腰，俯视着她专注地为自己擦汗的脸，好像与高尾的脸重叠。那个整日开朗地笑着，时不时调侃绿间的少年仿佛就在眼前，触手可及。

“我脸上有什么吗？”高尾母亲的询问声点醒了看得出神的绿间，他尴尬地推了一下眼镜后摇了摇头。“那么，把车放进仓库吧。”她温柔地笑了笑。

绿间点点头，帮她把板车放进仓库。因为体格较大的缘故，这个过程并没费多长时间。就在这途中，高尾母亲发现绿间上衣口袋里有一个奇怪的东西。似乎被绿间发现了她好奇的眼神，他简单地解释是妹妹在上学前硬是塞给他的礼物，说完便拿出那件东西。

那是一个小小的花朵挂饰，值得注意的是那是一朵成伞状拥有白色花蕊的花，雪白得让人不忍心在上面弄一点污点。

“薄雪草……”高尾母亲轻轻道出花的名字，像普通女孩一样端赏着这个独特的艺术品。观赏片刻后，她又看向塞得慢慢的仓库中显得特别突兀的板车，不免发出一阵阵抱怨声：“欸~和成君那小子也真是的，擅自把自行车改造，我们家估计就只有他觉得骑这个板车很方便了。”

“以后您不用了…….吗？”绿间低语问道。

“嗯，毕竟太麻烦了，改天处理掉吧。”说完后她注意到绿间微微颤动的眉间，于是关心地询问了一句，“怎么了？”

绿间没说什么，只是轻轻摇摇头。

他有一瞬间想要打自己一拳，打脑海中如幻灯片般闪现了一切板车上记忆的自己。这样挺好，关于高尾的羁绊变少是一种解脱，绿间在心里自圆其说。

于是他目送着回忆被锁在了永远黑暗的仓库中。

不知为何，他死死抓住了薄雪草的挂饰，好像在祈求着些什么。

【冬菊】

高尾已经死了。

没错，已经死了。

他不会相信人会复活，更不想沉沦于无休止的思恋中。

绿间没有参加高尾的葬礼，也没有摆弄出一副悲伤的表情。在那之后，一切都没变，他依旧每天早上看“晨间占卜”，上课毫不马虎的做笔记，下午比谁都训练到很晚才回家。

也省去了不少麻烦。毕竟再也没有一个人会帮绿间找幸运物后笑得肚子疼最后反被送进医务室，再也没有一个人会在上课时每隔几分钟就转过身与他讲小话打扰学习，也再也没有人会在陪他训练的黄昏后抢走便利店的热包子。

绿间像是故意给自己洗脑般想着一切高尾的缺点，轻浮，多事，聒噪。可无论多少次想到最后，一切记忆的碎片拼图只组合成为那人的笑颜。

他必须承认这个世界还是以前的世界，但已没了颜色。

那一天其实很寻常。没有大雨倾盆也没有烈日高照，寻常得就好像在复制每一个工作日。绿间的幸运物是红色发卡，因为家里的女性都没有，所以决定到学校找高尾要。当时本以为会借到的绿间，却迎来了高尾一天也没来的事实。

绿间唯一一次在课上发了呆。他的目光不知道看向哪，就只有那个若开若合的门。似乎有点期待门缝间传来熟悉的脚步声，最熟悉的人耷拉一头没有梳理好的黑发闯进教室，引来所有人的哄堂大笑。

“估计感冒了吧。”班长看着空荡荡的座位喃喃自语。

“晨间占卜”中说天蝎座的运势排名第一，所以绿间一点也没在意会出什么大事。只不过为了表示对搭档的关心，绿间决定发短信问候几声。可等放学后打开手机才反应他根本都没有高尾的手机号。

无论发生什么事，总是高尾打电话过来或者特地来到绿间家楼下，想尽办法找到他。所以他一点也没有担心哪天联络不上高尾。

绿间感觉羞愧地推了推镜框，特地到社团档案处找经理查到了高尾的住址。

他至今还依稀记得到高尾家时高尾家人哽咽着的话，虚幻得宛若电视剧里描写撕裂出肝肠的切腹。但却不知道自己是怎么来到医院的，也忘记了自己看见那扇病房门后面的一切时的心情。

直到他捧着病床上的少年的脸，一股难以言说的冰冷贯穿他的心脏仿佛将他冻结。

触感在告诉年仅18岁的少年，这一切都是真的。

绿间并没有放手，他似乎想在这股刻骨铭心的冰冷中找寻一丝血液循环过后残留的温度。可最终空无一物，唯有冰冷的疼痛与自身融为一体。

往日爱开玩笑的少年毫无表情，脸色苍白如雪，似乎睡得很沉。

“晚安。”绿间亲吻高尾的额头，抚摸他散乱的黑发。

不知是谁插在旁边花瓶上的冬菊正娇艳地盛开着，静静地凝望着这一切。

【玫瑰】

嘈杂的车铃声，忙碌的过路人的脚步声，各种各样的声音交织在一起充斥着他们的听觉。那是一个对于他们而言这只是一个平凡得不能再平凡的放学后。堵车的队伍越来越长。队伍的较前列，许多机动车中夹着一个板车，让这个本来就不正常的板车显得更突兀。

“堵车了啊。”绿间一边修着指甲一边自言自语。

“难得可以和小真一起回家，这样下去会耽误不少时间的。”高尾不放过一刻搭话的机会，转头望向后座的少年。

绿间习惯高尾的话很多，但珍惜时间的他甩下了一句：“那我先回去了。”

说话间绿间已放下指甲刀背好书包，引来高尾声声抱怨。绿间无可奈何地看向自己的专属车夫，但还是没有留下来的意思，十分快速地跳下板车，只是做了一个再见的手势便转眼消失在人群间。

“等一下，小真！前面的车子已经开始动了！”高尾歪着头一边使劲往眼镜少年消失的地方望着想找到他的身影，一边慢慢地往前骑着板车。在他即将骑到的转弯处，一辆摇摇晃晃的货车飞驶而来。

没注意到危险的板车车轮缓缓移到转弯处，高尾见怎么也没找到绿间，只好叹了口气。当视线移至正前方时，映入眼帘的是巨大的黑色影子。

绿间看过监控摄像头里的这段录像。

体格出众的篮球部社员在顷刻间被吞没了，死神不讲道理般席卷了一切。

明明他可以阻止这个意外。

绿间再次来到事故地点。板车撞低摩擦的痕迹依然没有消失，他蹲在角落用手指划过凹陷的长条状裂痕。绿间收起手将蹿进指缝的灰尘揉碎，伴随风飘落于地面。

恍然间，绿间发现地上落下水滴，抬头看向天空却是晴空万里。他感到脸上有什么东西在流动，地上的水滴越来越多。绿间明白怎么回事，只是默默地站在原地，拿开眼镜，随后用手背捂住双眼。

——小真？

声音在回响着，可这只限于他的幻想，现在的他耳边早已没有人在旁边叽叽喳喳地说话，只有风在回响。风的萧索声在他的耳边挥之不去，只好缓缓戴上眼镜站起身准备离开。

而一名男性正从旁边的花店走出，将手捧的鲜花递给在店外等候的恋人。

不知为何绿间停下脚步看着，脑海的记忆一下子穿越到年初的情人节。他眼前仿佛看见高尾和以前的自己在面前。

“我喜欢你。”

高尾总是这样不爱套路出牌。他在绿间胡思乱想的功夫间，好不遮拦的把从花店买的玫瑰塞到面前。

“果然你是个笨蛋！”绿间为了掩饰红透的耳根，突然提高有史以来最大的声量斥责道。本还想继续说教舌头却像打了结似的，慌乱中绿间只好用手顶了一下眼镜，却止不住手在颤抖。

“没有要小真现在回复哦。”高尾似乎看穿了他的担心，笑嘻嘻的说着。绿间一点也猜不透面前的少年在想些什么，唯有清楚他这次的笑并不是为了使坏。

两个男人，同性恋，畸形恋。

绿间心里清楚同性恋是什么，将来又会发生什么。大多数人无法理解一个人是为什么会对同性产生暧昧情怀的，就连早已喜欢上高尾的绿间在当初也不明白。

如果同性恋不被上帝原谅的话，那么就让那个不被上帝原谅的人是自己好了。如果尽人事的自己无法被天命眷顾，起码让那个人有神庇护。绿间一直以来都是这么想，想将这份感情当作青春的逸事永远隐瞒下去，却没有想到另一个主人公主动挑上台面。

绿间没有直视看向自己的高尾的眼睛，故作淡定的往前快速行走。

“高尾，你适合和女孩子在一起。”绿间嘴唇抖动着说出与心中相反的台词，似乎是在劝诫高尾又像是劝诫自己。

“是吗，我可不这么觉得。”每天像跳蚤一样活跃的高尾却轻轻地反驳，那声音听不出任何想多余法，有着让绿间不得不承认的魅力。

“只要两个人在一起，什么都不需要怕。”好似看穿绿间的一切想法，高尾的眼线眯成一条完美的弧度，露出浅浅的笑。那笑是如此淡雅，却能让绿间的心脏好似从胸口炸裂般震动，红色的一片染上了他的脸颊。

高尾试着握住绿间的手，绿间手上的阵阵余温蔓延他的全身，温暖得好像瞬间将他融化。可温暖仅仅持续了不到一秒，绿间便甩开了高尾。

“不是还有时间让我考虑吗？”绿间别过头试图隐瞒自己害羞的神情，逃避般转身跑向另一条大街，任由人群淹没了自己。

高尾的手伸向绿间离去的方向，却什么也抓不到。望向对方已经消失不见的影子，高尾缓缓将手收了回去。

绿间还记得握手时手心的温度，虽然只有一瞬却已满足。

记忆的走马灯断开了，绿间顺路走进花店。挑花时门店外走过一对年龄相仿的男子高中生，他们畅谈些什么绿间并不能听见。只不过一人不爱说话，一人则在旁边唠叨个不停。

绿间注意到不爱说话的那个男孩一直认真地看向旁边人，瞳孔中道尽千言万语。

或许在周围人看来，自己也是这样。绿间摆弄着玫瑰花瓣边看边想道，他并不爱回顾过去，只是偶尔会假设如果自己当时就能接受高尾，现在会是什么样。

会在社团放学回家后交换笨拙的接吻吗，又或是被队友开同性恋的玩笑？被父母不理解后私奔般远走高飞，还是白天朋友自居直到夜幕降临才袒露心声？

相处了三年的他们，明明近得可以听见彼此的喘气声，却连一个简单的牵手都只是昙花一现。

不管是以前还是现在，绿间都不明白自己为什么总是做出与内心相反的事。

三心二意的绿间很正常地被玫瑰的荆棘刺伤手指，血侵染了缠绕的白色绑带。他迟钝地张开手掌，血便一滴滴宛若泪珠落于运动鞋尖。

【樱花】

有的时候，或许并不迟。

那是绿间高三最后一次春天。

他收拾好了所有行李。外地的大学录取书已送到他手上，过不了多久，他就要离开这个伴随了他青春的一切的城市。在另一个城市，忘掉一切开始一段新的生活。

包括忘掉高尾。

他想将高尾从记忆中抹去，却发现自己的记忆中处处充满了他。

一切都结束了。他自我安慰，就像那次他听说高尾出事后的语气一样。

绿间挪开行李，哗啦的一声怪声，似乎是什么落下，他扭头一看，是一个布娃娃。

不是今天的幸运物，绿间看了第一眼便得出了对他而言最重要的结论。疑惑之际，看见上面贴着纸条。

——祝你生日快乐，小真！

轻浮的字体就恍如一瞬间将他带到以前。

看了看日期，却是去年他的生日。

对了，是生日。那天高尾送了他这个娃娃，因为是当时巨蟹座的幸运物。记得自己还来不及仔细观赏，就被自己的妹妹丢到了连他都找不到的地方。

好像暗示绿间不要忘记什么事物般，颗粒大小的黑色眼珠直勾勾注视着绿间。他握住娃娃，手仿佛要陷入那布制物的体内般紧紧抓住。不经意间，他看见了玩偶背后有个按钮。

很快意识到是录音娃娃的绿间抱着试试的心情，他按下了那按钮。因遗留在不为人知的角落太久，录下的声音有的已混乱不清，但听得出那是高尾的声音。

内容无非是些没有逻辑般的生日祝贺台词，绿间闭目听着那已掺杂着些许机械声的模糊声音，他不知道他为何有这样的耐心去听这些。

“滋滋——”

伴随杂音录音艰难的播放着，绿间看向窗外飘扬的樱花，恍如把他带回了高一开学的那天，高尾在社团招新门牌前胡乱赶走缠着自己的樱花花瓣，最后抵不住打了几声喷嚏到一旁绿间的手上。绿间气疯地手擒矮自己一个头的少年脑袋，那人却笑得又打了一个喷嚏。

录音慢慢没了响音，绿间拍了拍娃娃，换来的仍是持续的机械声。樱花在外飘飘扬扬，沁人的清香轻松地飘散入房，缓缓地录音又开始发出了声音。

如果换在平常音频快要损坏的录音实在令人发笑，可现在绿间已经没有心思再听下去了。

随着时间流逝，空气仿佛被慢慢冻结住，樱花伴风起舞的声音也好娃娃落地从手中落地的声音也好，都不在耳边作响。在他耳边回荡的只有高尾留下的这个，支支吾吾的录音。

“小真。”

高尾总共在录音里叫了自己多少次名字，绿间已经不记得了。

直到电池终于耗尽，声音戛然而止的刹那暴力般冲撞开那个他心中从没打开的锁。

一直被锁住的无法形容的感伤冲入他的脑海，鼓膜，心脏。随着心跳声充斥整个身体，如燃烧般炽热的温度马上侵占了躯体，仿佛快被熔化。

绿间这才明白哪怕回忆带来的痛再怎么难以忍受，也没有谁是真心想忘记谁的。

樱花没有因为他心情的转换而改变在空中运动的轨迹，依然自由地继续走它的路。

绿间抬起头，感觉眼眶内湿润着，有什么东西里面在打颤，就快要滑下。于是他把头仰得更高了，为了不让那东西滑下。

他最终改变了主意将高尾的一切的一切收藏在心中，再牢牢的换一把锁，珍藏在情感的最深处。

今年樱花很美，往年和来年樱花一定依旧不逊色。只不过远不及在放学后落于黑发少年头捎的，那落跑的粉白。

高尾也将永远如樱花那般在绿间的记忆内，继续燃烧着他纯洁又炽热的生命。


End file.
